


Bake your cake and eat it too.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is craving a cake light into the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake your cake and eat it too.

**Author's Note:**

> YE BOIIIIIII  
> PROMPT ME @ TINYPECKERS.TUMBLR.COM
> 
> MY PROMPTS HAVE BEEN AS DRY AS EVER, FEED ME PROMPTS.

“Are you awake?” James whispered into the stillness of their room. It was two o’clock in the morning and they’d been in bed since nine. James had been ruing their early nights as of late and he supposed that was why his natural body clock had decided to wake him up so early. There was another theory James had conjured about why he had woken up at some unearthly hour was because of his craving. When James had woken up he had been licking his lips and previously dreaming of a really beautiful, light and fluffy cake. James had wanted so badly to bite into it but before he could James had woken up. He had been met with a dark, silent room and a sleeping boyfriend beside him. There was no cake in sight and James was actually experiencing a sense of loss.

 

 

“I am now.” Aleks said. It was almost a lie, really. Aleks had also woken up much earlier than he should have. It had been all James’ fault regardless of when he had woken Aleks up though. Aleks had felt his boyfriend wriggling beside him. He had turned expecting James to smile back at him and explain that he just couldn’t get comfortable. Instead Aleks had found him licking his lips and muttering something about a heavenly cake that Aleks could not see. It was one of James’ more vivid dreams and Aleks had been slightly disappointed that it hadn’t been about him. He wasn’t jealous of a cake though… at least not majorly. So most of his disgruntled demeanour came from the fact that James was clearly having one of his better dreams and Aleks wasn’t the main part of it.

 

 

“Oh, sorry babe.” At least James had the decency to sound slightly apologetic. Aleks flinched when James’ hand found his hip. The other man pressed close up against Aleks’ back. He kissed him gently on the cheek to help further his chances of diminishing Aleks’ annoyance. It did work, if only slightly.

“Why are you awake?” Aleks asked bitterly. James shrugged. How could he explain that he just really wanted some cake? He couldn’t.

“I don’t know, I just did. Have we got any cake in the house?” James hummed hopefully. It was Aleks who did most of the shopping in their household. If James went by himself they’d only live off of junk food. If they went together than they would live off of whatever the two had found hilarious or on sale. Aleks was a little more food conscious and so he would often bring home the more tangible food products. James didn’t pay attention to what came into the house if he didn’t take part in buying it.

 

 

“James, why would we have cake?” Aleks sighed. There he went with that damn cake again. Aleks was much better than a dumb cake. He could feel James pout against his neck and he sighed heavily.

“I don’t know… because they’re so delicious? Do we have anything we can make a cake with?” James asked. He really wanted a cake and if he had to bake it himself then damn right he would.

“I think so.” Aleks murmured. He assumed that a cake didn’t need too much perhaps an egg or two, some milk, flour, sugar and Aleks was sure they still had some vanilla extract from that one time James had had an urge to bake cookies. Aleks was about to close his eyes and attempt to go back to sleep when he felt his boyfriend shuffle beside him. Aleks moved out of the way of the flying corner of the cover that he had been lying under. He frowned as the body beside him left the bed.

 

 

“Where the fuck are you going?” Aleks scoffed. He assumed that his boyfriend probably needed to pee but with James it was always much safer to ask than assume.

“To go and bake a cake, are you coming?” James asked. He wasn’t even bothering to put pants on. James was simply planning to walk into the kitchen in his underwear and bake a damn cake.

“What kind of a question is that? It is the middle of the night!” Aleks yelled at his idiotic boyfriend.

“So? Is that a yes you’re coming?” James questioned. Aleks didn’t want to reply for a moment and then he realised that he wasn’t going to go sleep any time soon.

“Yes, I’m coming.” Aleks gave in.

 

 

Neither man wanted to turn on the main kitchen light. Their kitchen had come with fitted little lights underneath their cupboards and so they flicked those on instead. It didn’t offer much light and it was a struggle to work in such conditions. They managed regardless. James held the large bowl that they’d bought a few months back for such an occasion as late night baking. Aleks held the wooden spoon and between them they’d mustered up as many ingredients as they thought a cake would need. Aleks looked for James for guidance just as his boyfriend did the same to him.

“So, do you know a recipe for cake?” Aleks asked. James chewed upon his lip.

“Well I was kind of hoping that you would know one.” James confessed. When would he have ever needed to know a recipe for cake? James wasn’t the baking person. Then again, neither was Aleks.

 

 

“Are you serious?” Aleks yelled at James. James shrugged.

“Sorry, I didn’t think this through. I just wanted some cake.” James confessed.

“Well what are we going to do then? I can’t be bothered to look up some over complicated recipe online.” Aleks seethed. Neither could James.

“Isn’t there a twenty four hour grocery store nearby?” James remembered. That supermarket had often been a god send after a long night out.

“Yeah, there is.” Aleks said.

“Why don’t we just go and buy a cake from there?” James suggested. It probably should have been their first idea but baking a cake had just seemed so fun. Aleks thought about it and then he nodded.

“Yeah, that would probably be the easiest route.” Aleks agreed.

 

 

It was around three in the morning when they finally got to eat their cake. It was store bought and had the members of One Direction on it. James and Aleks took great pleasure in eating their faces off. Aleks smiled as James wiped some icing across his own cheek by accident. He reached across and wiped it away only to lick the flavour off of his own fingers. James looked at Aleks then with the same expression he had had when he was dreaming about the cake. Aleks grinned quite smugly. In the end, it was a victory for both of them.


End file.
